


star & comet

by bloopityb00p



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopityb00p/pseuds/bloopityb00p
Summary: She is a fire burning bright, and he was made to rocket across the galaxy. Together, they are a cosmic event. A collection of Spova drabbles and one shots.
Relationships: Nova & SPRX-77 (Super Robot Monkey Team), Nova/SPRX-77 (Super Robot Monkey Team)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. starstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sprx is stupidly in love and thinks in puns and bad metaphors.

The night that they stand upon the Super Robot’s shoulder, and Nova tells him that she’ll be his mate for life, there’s only a brief moment of silence before Sprx nearly falls apart with laughter. It’s because of the wave of sheer joy crashing down on him, along with tremors of disbelief and anxiety. But it’s also because he’s a witty son of a chimp who laughs at his own jokes, and he can’t stop his brain from immediately turning to puns.

He’s dazzled. Star struck. Starry-eyed.

“Star-crossed” comes to mind, but he dismisses it quickly. Sprx has never believed in destiny, but at his core, he knows that he was made for her. She shines more beautifully than any aurora, burns brighter than any sun, and shows him the way home better than any North Star. Now that she’s sucked him into her gravity, he never wants to break free of her orbit. He would burn up in any atmosphere to protect her light.

He doesn’t say all this to her, but he scribbles it down in a notebook later just in case they ever decide to do the whole “sappy love letters” thing. He can never quite decide the right time to show her, but the situation eventually solves itself when she comes across his scrawlings in his room one day.

Nova can’t contain her giggles, and she holds up the notebook and says, “I told you I loved you, and all you could think of were _puns_?” She leans down and plants a kiss on his temple. “You nerd.”

His perpetual doofy grin widens. He can’t stop smiling when he’s with her. “Yep, that’s me!”

Sprx feels like he’s glowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr on March 7th, 2016.
> 
> Bonus - the tags I originally posted to Tumblr in 2016:
> 
> +srmthfg +super robot monkey team hyperforce go! +spova +sinnamondrabble +paaaartly inspired by i was made for sunny days by the weepies +only like one line in that song +but it's a dang great spova song +i've put together a little fanmix and everything +i've got it bad for these two +nova +sprx +sprx-77 +alternatively: in which sprx is a poet and he didn't even know it +mine


	2. late night flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sprx and Nova have to stay up until stupid o'clock together. Takes place in an incredibly bizarre and farfetched AU where Sprx is good at flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr on March 27th, 2016.

“Nova, think you could give me a hand?”

She snaps her head up to look at him. Sprx doesn’t turn to face her. He keeps his eyes fixed on the screen as he sits at the Super Robot’s main control panel, guiding the massive vessel through the asteroid belt with his usual finesse.

There’s no day or night out here in space, but Nova’s body is screaming that it is late, that it is not a reasonable hour back on Shuggazoom, and for the Verans’ sake, would she please go to sleep?

But she will stay up as long as Sprx has to, because their best pilot has to make sure that they make it through the “night” without crashing into any asteroids. Nobody can pull off such a delicate operation quite as well as he, not to mention he insisted that everyone else go rest while he took care of it. And since Nova is his equal in stubbornness, she’s neglecting her bed to stay in the command center with him: chatting with him, keeping him caffeinated, and trying as hard as she can to make this a less miserable experience for him. At least she doesn’t really have to concentrate on anything. His exhaustion must dwarf hers.

She’s setting down his fifth cup of coffee when he asks the question. It surprises her. The necessity of focus, combined with intense fatigue, has rendered Sprx unusually quiet for the last few hours. She hasn’t heard much out of him aside from some grunts of acknowledgement and requests for more coffee.

“With what?” she asks.

He still doesn’t turn to her. “Just sit down.”

She raises an eyebrow, wondering where this is going. She can’t find his intention in his voice. Still, she’s resigned herself to keeping him awake tonight, so she’ll play along.

“Fine,” she sighs, hauling herself into a seat beside him at the control panel. She slumps forward, resting her forearms on the space free of buttons and switches. “Now, what exactly do you need from me?”

Sprx doesn’t answer. Instead, he just turns up the corners of his mouth ever so slightly, still refusing to turn away from his task.

That ticks Nova right off. The two of them being a thing now doesn’t keep her from wanting to smack him right in the mouth. What’s with the sketchy smile? Just what is Sprx playing at? She doesn’t have the energy to try and decode him right now, and sitting down just makes her want to pass out.

Since her senses are nowhere near as sharp as usual, it takes her a few moments to notice that Sprx is steering with only one hand.

His other hand is wrapped around hers, resting on the control panel.

Nova blinks down at their hands, then at him.

“S-seriously?”

At last, he looks at her, that notorious glint on his eye coming out in full force. “What? I told you. I needed you to give me a hand.” He gives her a wink before refocusing on the screen.

A tingling bolt of electricity shoots up her spine. Oh. He got her good.

She’s not entirely used to being a “them” yet, despite being the one to initiate. Nova can’t help but feel a little scandalized. But she starts to forget old habits the longer she looks at him. His shoulders have relaxed noticeably; she hadn’t realized how tense he was before. His little smile has grown into a full-blown grin, the picture of contentedness. Not to mention that boyish twinkle in his eye, a product of his successful little scheme, that she must admit is incredibly endearing. She feels her cheeks grow warmer.

Fine. Sprx is charming. He was very smooth just now, and he’s swept her off her feet and all that jazz. He freaking wins this round.

“You're… really something else,” Nova sighs, lacing her fingers with his and relaxing further down on to the control panel.

“And that’s why you love me!”

“Yeah,” she smiles and closes her eyes. “You’re definitely not wrong.”

—–

A little later, once he’s finally steered the Robot out of the Asteroid Belt of Death, Sprx flips on the autopilot and scoops up a slumbering Nova in his arms. He gazes at her warmly. He’s almost delirious from lack of sleep, but it only seems to amplify how adorable she is.

“Thanks for trying to stay up with me, love,” he whispers. “I know you tried your best.”

He uses the last of his energy to carry her to her bed before going to pass out in his own. His last thoughts are that he hopes he can remember to at least make her a cup of coffee in the morning, and that he’s really looking forward to holding her hand again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this one. I like it so, so much. Good job, past Bloop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is very much welcome.
> 
> If you have a specific prompt you'd like to request, please let me know!


End file.
